Taboo Love
by Forever-Here-Forever-Alone
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are twin brothers. But when Kaoru wishes to tell his brother his love, he finds himself caught in a painful life that he wishes to leave behind but can't get the heart to do so. Can Hikaru fix what he had done to his twin brother?


In Japan, there is a school. In the school, there is a club. In the club, there are members. The members are the most popular group of students. The most popular students make up the club. The club makes up the school. The school is in Japan.

Upon entering the music room on the third floor, you get greeted by falling cherry blossoms. Instantly seven people greet the young girls that need their company. Each and every member has his or her own problems, fetishes, and even love lives. But none of them likes to share them.

A girl was currently blushing as a rather handsome blond man sat near her. He smiled toward her and gently cupped her chin in his hands. He smiled at the girl and leaned in close, his sparkling violet eyes watching the girl.

"Princess…you are the most fair maiden here."

The girl blushed of course. Tamaki was the leader of the Host Club. He was the prince type. No matter what he did, he could never stop being the nice man he was born to be. He trusted almost everyone and even tried to help people.

A man with a clipboard stood near the entrance, writing a few things down. His glasses hid his dark eyes as he watched the clipboard. A few girls stared at him in goggling ways. He looked up slightly and smiled lightly, watching them with light eyes.

"Hello ladies. Would you like some tea?"

The girls squealed and nodded. Kyouya was the main finance profession and even sometimes served tea. He was known as the cool type. He was rather cold hearted but loved to help and even take care of all the club members. His nickname was mom.

A small boy was currently stirring profusely in a bowl, mixing some tea. His blond hair fell into his eyes and his face was full of concentration. He smiled brightly, continuing to stir and mix the tea materials. He was rather cute. A few girls watched him with slight worried, scared look. He was spilling all the tea onto the hardwood floor.

"Hunny…you're spilling it all."

The girls gasped as Mori, the wild type, told Hunny, the Loli Shota type, what was happening. Hunny stopped his stirring and looked down at the glass. His eyes watered up and he whimpered, looking up at the girls with the most guilt-ridden face in the world.

"No, no! It's okay! That's just how much I want Hunny-san!" One of the girls said.

"R-Really?" Hunny sniffled.

The girl nodded and sipped it. The two men were known for being near each other all the time. Hunny smiled brightly. Mori picked up the small boy and put him into his lap. He smiled lightly and looked down at Hunny. Hunny smiled brightly and held to him, nuzzling to his chest.

A group of girls surrounded a slender looking person that talked to them like he was one of them. A smile formed on his lips as he poured them some tea and looked over toward them. One of them was blushing and trying to ask him something. He looked back over toward the girl.

"Hm…Eheh."

At the laugh, the girls laughed as well. Haruhi, the normal type. He…or rather she, was a cross dresser who owed the Host Club quiet a lot of money, and was paying it off by working with them. The boyish girl smiled lightly and continued to talk.

A tea kettle fell to the ground with a loud clunk. The tea spilt all over the floor. Girls gasped and looked over toward the boy who now was sucking on his finger, small tears coming from his eyes. Another male, looking exactly the same, ran over to his side and held around him. He kissed his finger gently and looked down at him, his lips almost pressed to his brothers.

"Kaoru! Are you all right? You were too focused on me." Hikaru whispered to his twin brother.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru whimpered against him.

Hikaru came centimeters from little brothers face, nearly kissing him. Kaoru only blushed and looked up at his brother, his eyes shimmering with love for his brother. The girls squealed loudly and held to each other, all of them fan girls for the twins brotherly love.

This was the Host Club. The seven members that made up the club. The club that made up the school. The school that made up this fantastic story. Taboo Love.


End file.
